UNBELIVABLE!
by sakuradancer3
Summary: You know... sometimes Roosterheads can be very unbelievable.


Disclaimer: Hi all of you! I don't own this, so...yeah. Don't sue...please. I AM SO HAPPY! My first one-shot of Ruroni Kenshin was a success, so I decided to write a new one-shot. Also if anyone has a request, I'll do my best to type one up. 

So my characters are OOC, deal with it:) Seriously, I think Megumi and Sano are ooc, I'm sorry… Anyway, here is the fiction.

* * *

"BAKA! TORI-ATAMA! BAKAKA!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy with the insults!"

'Ugh!' Megumi glared at the tall, strong young man draped in one of the office's chairs, arms and legs flung haphazardly everywhere. His expression was so damn smug! He seemed amused by her glare. UN-believable.

"If you're not careful, you're face will freeze like that."

"You're…you're…."

"Wonderful? Handsome? Tall?"

"UNBELIEVABLE!"

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

"You would, a baka like yourself…"

He waggled a long finger at her lazily. "What did we say about the name-calling?"

"Tame naraku! I swear sometimes I truly despise you." She looked a little ashamed as his eyes lost a little of the joking light it usually held. It came back shortly.

"Aw, come on. You know you love it." His arm somehow had snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Megumi turned brick red, and tried to ignore the pressure of his hand on her waist. Turning her face so he could not see the tomato red shade of her cheeks, she answered.

"That's not the point! Um…I mean…." she blustered as he smirked at her. She ignored the gaze she could feel from his dark-brown eyes. She felt him squeeze her waist.

"Don't worry about it Foxy." Why, oh why did he have to make that sound so sexy? "Besides you're too cute when you're embarrassed. Stop it, you're driving me crazy!" He laughed.

"OH! TORI-ATAMA! You are so full of yourself… you think you're all that!"

"That's because I am all that, sweetie." He spanked her playfully, and released her. She sputtered out her indignation, but since she got no response, just got more infuriated.

'He's so unbelievable…'

Picking up a clay bowl, she turned to the table in a huff. She cleared a space for the bowl and got some ingredients, all the while grumbling under her breath at the grinning young man. She slammed the bowl down with a vengeance, but the effect was slightly dampened by the bowl shattering into many pieces. With a yelp, she leaped backwards, right into Sanosuke's chest.

"Careful Kitsune," he smiled down at her. "You do that again and you might get hurt."

"Uh-huh…" Megumi said slowly, gazing into his warm sparkling eyes. "I- I… I mean, why does that concern you?" She was surprised when no sarcastic remarks came back to her. She looked at him to see him looking at her in a way that made her heart thump.

"Well…" he said staring at her.

"OH MEGUMI-SAN! I hit Yahiko a little too hard, and he seems to be talking to a blue monkey named Carl and- Ooh….. Am I interrupting anything?" Kaoru added slyly.

"As a matter of fact," said Sanosuke.

"No." said Megumi shortly. "He was just leaving." She looked meaningfully at Sano, but the glare just skimmed off of him.

"Ok then." said Kaoru, noting to ask Sano later. "Could you come take a look at him?"

"Yes, of course." Megumi turned to follow her, but was stopped by Sano grabbing her upper arm. Her hair fanned out behind her as she turned to look at him.

"It concerns me because I care about you Meg. And whether you think so or not, if you got hurt in my presence, I would never forgive myself."

Megumi ran a finger over his hand. "What are you saying?"

Her breath quickened as he moved closer to her. She watched as if in slow motion as he was a foot away… ten inches… four inches… When their lips met, she pressed closer to his body. She noted distantly how well her body fit to his lanky torso. All too soon, he pulled away slowly. She held her mouth and eyes slightly open, in remembrance.

"I'm saying… Aisheteru, my koishii." With that, he took her hand, and pretended to kiss and bow underneath it. She smiled at the top of his rooster head, felt his hot breath on the top of her knuckles. Then, taking one last lingering look, he turned and nonchalantly caught up with Kaoru. His easy loping gait…. his aku jacket thrown over his shoulder…. the easy conversation he struck up with their friend… and the way his eyes smiled when he looked back at her. The rooster man…. no, her rooster man winked at her and blew a kiss. God. Unbelievable… but she's not so sure that it was a bad thing after all.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE? YOU LIKE? 


End file.
